This invention relates generally to electricity generation systems and, more particularly, to a battery charging system installed behind the grill of an automobile and configured to receive an air stream through the grill when the automobile is moving forward (i.e. when driving) and operating a high efficiency electrical generator for charging a battery or other electrical systems of the automobile.
With the popularity and importance of electric vehicles, strategies for charging and recharging the vehicle battery or otherwise powering the vehicle are important to consider. Electric car batteries are typically recharged using a home charging plug-in unit, such as a 7 kW home unit. Recharging may take from 30 minutes to 12 hours depending on the size of the battery and recharging apparatus. More recently, there have been attempts to charge an electric vehicle battery using incoming air during forward motion of the car. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, such systems and proposals have been fraught with inefficiencies so pronounced as to make the electricity generation of minimal efficacy and economically unfeasible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a forced-air battery charging system installed behind a grill of an electric vehicle having a turbine that avoids loss of collected air, having a plurality of blades having a honeycomb or pocketed configuration that maximizes air collection, and having an air duct that directs incoming air under the vehicle in an aerodynamic fashion that avoids resistance.